Timon's new friend
by Renacoon18
Summary: Timon bumps into a girl meerkat, what will happen will it be love of friendship? My first Lion King story please review! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Finding a friend

"Pumbaa do you hear that?" Timon asked  
  
"I hear someone singing, yeah."  
  
"Come on lets check it out!" Timon said as he jumped up on Pumbaa's head and grabbed his ears.  
  
They snuck behind some bushes, and then saw a little meerkat skipping, looking under logs and singing.  
  
"It's a girl meerkat!" Pumbaa said as he looked up at Timon.  
  
"Oh great! Now wha..." he turned to jump off of Pumbaa's but saw something out of the corner of his eyes. "Pumbaa! Look!" Timon said pointing to hyenas that were sneaking up on the girl meerkat.  
  
The girl meerkat then smelt them and turned around to see them come out of the bushes. She turned to run but they got in the way, and surrounded her. She backed up then hit a rock.  
  
"CHARGE!" Pumbaa and Timon yelled as they ran in a kicked the hyenas under the chin, Timon jumped down from Pumbaa and walked over to the girl meerkat while Pumbaa was dealing with they hyenas.  
  
"TIMON look out!" Pumbaa yelled as one of the hyenas got past him and was leaping at Timon, but suddenly something grabbed Timon's back and pulled him out of the way behind a rock and they hyena hit his head on the rock.  
  
Timon shook his head and looked up to see something running away, but he needed to help Pumbaa out.  
  
"SIMBA!!!" Timon yelled.  
  
They hyena's head went up straight and then they ran off when they saw Simba coming from the distance.  
  
"Good job Timon!" Pumbaa said walking over to him and bending down so he could hop on his back.  
  
"You guys ok?" Simba asked.  
  
"Yeah but, who was that strange girl?" Timon asked.  
  
"I dunno maybe you should go find her!"  
  
"I have an idea maybe I should go find her!" Timon said as he jumped down off of Pumbaa's back and started to walk off.  
  
"I'll come with you!" Simba and Pumbaa said both together.  
  
"Oh no, if she sees you guys she'll run for sure! I'm going alone, I'll be back before dinner I promise!" Timon said as he walked off into some bushes.  
  
While Timon walked, he suddenly heard a branch break. He flinched and looked around.  
  
"Hello? Anybody there?" He called out. Then he heard some footsteps coming his way.  
  
"I won't run, I won't... RUN!" He said as he turned and ran the other way.  
  
He then ran into something and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" what he ran into started to scream.  
  
"AHHHH!" Timon screamed again.  
  
"AHHHH! Just eat me now I have a slow tolerance for pain!" A little girls voice begged.  
  
"AHHH... Wait a second I'm not going to eat you! I'm a meerkat just like you!" Timon said as he looked at the frightened meerkat.  
  
"Your not? Then why were you stalking me?" She asked as she got up and folded her arms.  
  
"I wasn't stalking you I was looking for you to thank you for saving my life!" Timon explained.  
  
"Oh, your welcome." She said as she put her arms down then turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait a second, Hold on there!" Timon said as her ran in front of her and stopped her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Where are you going? Where do you live? What's your name?" Timon asked.  
  
"Well my names Trisha but call me Trish. I don't exactly live anywhere, I'm trying to find a place." Trisha explained.  
  
"Oh well you could stay with me and my friend Pumbaa for a while!" Timon suggested.  
  
"No thanks I need to find my own place to live." Trisha said as she lifted a log up and grabbed a grub and started to eat it. "Taste like chicken!"  
  
"Well...uh..." Timon tried to say but he heard something in the bushes. He turned around and watched to see if anyone was there. Trisha looked at Timon and then got behind him.  
  
"HEY LET GO OF ME!!!!" Trish yelled, as one of the hyenas grabbed the back of her neck with his mouth and picked her up.  
  
"Hey leave her alone!" Timon said as he started to run after her but the hyena tripped him.  
  
Trish struggled to get free but it was no use, the hyenas grip on the teeth was to strong for her to get loose.  
  
Timon was getting up when a hyena jumped at him and pinned him to the ground. "Its dinner time!!" The hyena said as he opened his mouth, Trish covered her eyes. Suddenly Simba and Pumbaa came out of the bushes, Simba knocked the hyena that was on Timon to the ground and pinned the hyena to the ground. Pumbaa then ran over to Timon and help him up.  
  
"Trish where's Trish?" Timon asked as he looked around.  
  
"Who's that?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"Its that meerkat I saw out here, where is she?" Timon said as he hoped onto Pumbaa's head and looked around.  
  
Simba said a couple of words to the hyena and then let him go. "Timon you alright? What's wrong?" Simba asked.  
  
"The meerkat that I saw out here, her name is Trish and one of the hyena's have her! Simba we have to find her!!!!" Timon said as he jumped down from Pumbaa's head and begged Simba.  
  
"Its ok Timon we'll find her! Lets go! They went this way!" Simba said as he took off.  
  
Timon then ran over to Pumbaa and jumped on his head and they followed Simba.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Trish screamed, she was still in the hyena's mouth, they put her down and she backed up to a rock and couldn't move.  
  
"That was her come on Pumbaa faster!!!" Timon said.  
  
"You got it Timon!!" Pumbaa said as he ran as fast as he could but then came to a sudden stop.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Simba hissed, as he looked at the hyenas and listened into there conversation.  
  
"Ok so who's going to eat her? She's to small for all of us to eat!!" One of the hyenas said.  
  
"I'll eat her since I got her!!" The girl hyena said as she come closer and closer to Trish.  
  
Trish just tried to back up further but she would just hit the rock. She dug her feet into the ground from trying to back up so much.  
  
"Simba we have to save her!" Timon said.  
  
"I will! You guys stay here!" Simba ordered.  
  
The hyena lunged at Trish but suddenly Simba grabbed Trish by the neck like the hyena did and moved her out of the way and then the hyena slammed into the rock face first.  
  
"Its Simba RUN!" The hyena said, and then they all took off.  
  
Trish then uncovered her eyes and looked up and saw Simba, and then she freaked and struggled to get free.  
  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Trish yelled.  
  
Simba then put her down, Trish tried to run but Simba put his paw in the way. Trish then scrunched up and covered her eyes.  
  
"Trish its ok he wont hurt you this is my friend Simba!" Timon said as he jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"WHAT? He's uh.... an uh..." she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"A lion!" Pumbaa said as he came out of the bushes.  
  
"A Wart hog to!!" Trish said as she backed up but then hit Simba and turned right around.  
  
"Its ok Trish these are my friends they wont hurt you!" Timon explained.  
  
Trish then looked at Simba and then at Pumbaa and then again. "Riiiiiiiiiight! Ok." She said as she started to walk over to Timon but Simba picked her up and put her on his back.  
  
"Hey...." She said as he picked her up and then she was on his back. "Uhhhhhh...Thanks I guess." She said uneasy. Timon then jumped on the Simba's back.  
  
"I'll stay on here with you until your comfortable being on his back alone ok?" Timon asked.  
  
"Thanks." She said as grabbed Timons hand.  
  
"Who will ride with me?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"I'll ride with you next time, ok pally?" Timon suggested  
  
"Ok!" Pumbaa said as he followed Simba and the gang.  
  
Night had come to the jungle and the moons light beamed through the leaves. Timon, Pumbaa, Simba and Trish searched in the jungle for a place to sleep for the night.  
  
"How about this spot?" Timon yawned as he jumped off of Simba's back and laid down in some leaves.  
  
"No we better keep moving!" Simba suggested.  
  
"What's wrong with this place its quiet an peaceful!" Trish yawned as she laid down on Simba's back.  
  
"It's just a little to quiet." Simba said then walked round Timon a few times causing the meerkat to feel a little dizzy.  
  
"Alright but the next time we find a spot I'm hitting the hay ok Simba?" Timon said as he jumped on Simba's back and folded his arms.  
  
"Fine with me." He replied.  
  
"How much longer until we find a good spot?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"Uh, probably a few more minuets Pumbaa don't worry." Trish said.  
  
"Over there!" Simba said pointing to a spot across a river.  
  
"How do we get across?" Timon asked as he helped Trish down from Simba's back.  
  
"We jump across like this!" Simba said as he leaped across the river with a big thud after he landed. "Come on Pumbaa!" Simba yelled "This is the perfect spot over here!"  
  
Pumbaa then jumped across and turned around to see Timon and Trish staring at them.  
  
"Its to wide for us to jump" Trish yelled.  
  
"Trish look, that tree branch it goes across the river we can walk on the branch! Come on!" Timon said as he climbed up the tree with Trish close behind.  
  
"You go first Timon then I'll go!"  
  
"Uh, ok." Timon said unsure.  
  
Timon then walked out on the branch and was about half way across when Timon looked down and panicked and slipped. Trish came running out on the branch and grabbed Timon's hand before he fell to far.  
  
"SIMBA! HELP!" She screamed.  
  
"Don't let go!" Timon said as he tightened his grip.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Simba thought.  
  
"I'm slipping off the branch! SIMBA HELP!" Trish screamed even louder.  
  
Then suddenly Trish slipped of the branch and Timon and Trish both fell into the raging river. The water pulled both of them under. Simba and Pumbaa stared in horror as they saw Trish and Timon being swept away in the current.  
  
They finally both surfaced a little ways down the stream, when Simba and Pumbaa saw them they ran as fast as they could to catch up with them and try to save them.  
  
"Timon catch!" Pumbaa yelled as he threw a vine to him.  
  
Timon reached out his hand and caught it and then turned around to look for Trish.  
  
"TIMON!" Trish yelled as she was being swept away by the current towards a waterfall.  
  
Timon then swam towards her and tried to grab her hand but she was swept under water, Timon then tied the vine around his waist and dove under and grabbed Trish and brought her to the surface.  
  
"PULL US IN! HURRY!!!" Timon yelled as he had his arm around Trish's waist.  
  
Pumbaa the pulled as hard as he could but slipped because the current was to strong but the Simba grabbed the rope and help him pull them in.  
  
"Timon you ok?" Pumbaa asked in a panicky voice.  
  
Timon coughed and spat some water out. Then shook the water from his fur, and turned into a puffball.  
  
"Ah Hakuna Matata!" Timon said.  
  
"Trish you ok?" Simba asked  
  
Timon the turned around and ran over to her.  
  
Trish then spat up water and started coughing and shivering.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok don't worry about me." She said in a shaky voice  
  
Simba the picked her up and put her on his back where she could curl up in his fur and try to stay warm.  
  
"Will she be ok Simba?" Timon asked.  
  
"I think she'll be just fine." Simba replied.  
  
"That's good!" Pumbaa said.  
  
"Come on lets find a place to sleep I'm really tired!" Simba said yawning.  
  
"How about over there!" Pumbaa said pointing to a cave!"  
  
"Works for me!" Timon said as he ran over to the cave.  
  
"This place is perfect!" Pumbaa said as he laied down and fell right to sleep.  
  
"Huh, where are we?" Trish said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"This is the place were going to sleep for the night is that ok with you?" Simba asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so!"  
  
Simba then laid down and Trish slid down and was leaning against Simba's chest, she was about to get up when Simba's paw came in front of her and covered her up. She freaked out and looked at Timon.  
  
"It's ok." Timon whispered.  
  
"Uh." she said but then curled up underneath his paw and fell asleep. 


	2. Unexpected visitor

Chapter 2 Unexpected visitor  
  
The next morning Trish woke up to see that Simba still had his paw wrapped around her. She then squeezed out of it and went right outside the cave to see the sun coming up on the horizon.  
  
"Wow its beautiful." Trish thought.  
  
Timon then came up behind Trish and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey Trish." Timon said sweetly.  
  
"Hey." Trish said as she then let go of his hand and gave him a hug.  
  
"Uh" Timon said confused.  
  
"Thanks for saving me yesterday!"  
  
"Your welcome." Timon said as she hugged him back.  
  
"Hey get your hands off her!" A gruff voice yelled from a distance.  
  
"What?" Timon said as he turned and looked out into the horizon.  
  
"Leave her alone!" The voice said again. Suddenly a tall dark brown with light stripes and dark brown-eyed meerkat jumped in between Timon and Trish.  
  
"Who are you?" Timon asked as he got in his defense mode.  
  
"Chris? Is it really you?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a good thing I got here or he would have hurt you!"  
  
"Chris this is my friend!" Trish said.  
  
"Oh." Chris said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What's going on here?" Timon asked.  
  
"Timon this is my...brother Chris. Chris this is Timon." Trish explained.  
  
"Your brother you have a brother?" Timon asked.  
  
"Yeah." Trish said blushing.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Simba said as he came out of the cave.  
  
"LION RUN!" Chris yelled as he turned to run but Trish stepped on his tail.  
  
"Chris these are my other friends, Simba and Pumbaa!"  
  
"Ok you must have brain damage ones a LION and the other is a WARTHOG!! HELLO! Earth to Trish!"  
  
"They wont hurt you there my friends to!" Timon explained.  
  
"Ok everybody has gone nuts, except me!"  
  
"Don't worry Chris I'll explain everything!" Trish said.  
  
"I'm hungry what's for break feast?" Simba asked.  
  
"He's gonna eat us!" Chris thought.  
  
"GRUBS!" Pumbaa said as he went over and rolled over a log with bugs under it.  
  
"Alright!" Timon and Trish yelled and ran over to eat.  
  
"Slimy yet satisfying." Simba said.  
  
"Come on Chris don't you wanna eat?" Trish asked as she ran over to him.  
  
"Uh I'm not hungry right now. Trish I need to talk to you alone!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" She asked as she walked a little ways from the gang.  
  
"The hyena's they came and destroyed our home!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, well, well Bonzia what have we here?"  
  
"Uh I dunno Shenzie what do you think Ed?"  
  
"Oh, hahahaha, uh, hahaha."  
  
"Yeah just what I was thinking! Breakfast!"  
  
Chris and Trish hugged each other tightly while the hyena's circled them.  
  
To be continued.... Till the next Chapter. 


	3. Will they save her in time?

Chapter 3 Will they save her in time?  
  
"TIMON! Help!" Trish screamed.  
  
Timon's head went straight up when he heard Trish scream and cam running with Simba and Pumbaa.  
  
Trish and Chris just stared in horror thinking of what they were going to do to them after Trish yelled. Shenzie then grabbed Trish by her back and held her in her mouth.  
  
"Eat the boy first!" Shenzie ordered.  
  
"NO!" Trish screamed as she struggled to get free.  
  
Timon Pumbaa them came bursting out of a bush, and kicked all the hyenas in the chin. Except for Shenzie who snuck off with Trish.  
  
"Wait a second where's Shenzie?" Simba said.  
  
"They took Trish!" Chris yelled.  
  
"What? We gatta save her Simba!" Timon said as he hopped on Pumbaa's head.  
  
"Don't worry Timon I have a plan!" Simba said.  
  
Meanwhile Shenzie had taken Trish to the elephant graveyard and put her in one of the bone cages.  
  
"You wont get away with this Timon and Pumbaa will find me!"  
  
"I don't think so sweetie. You'll be long gone before they get here!" She said as she came in closer.  
  
Trish tried to back up but bumped into the wall.  
  
"I'm gonna die!" Trish thought as she closed her eyes and waited for Shenzie to eat her.  
  
To be continued.....Till next chapter 


	4. New friends to the rescue

Chapter 4 New friend to the rescue  
  
Trish waited for Shenzie to eat her but when she heard Shenzie yelp she opened her eyes and saw that Shenzi had turned around and was looking up.  
  
"Leave her alone!" A voice yelled.  
  
Trish looked up and didn't see anybody. Shenzie then picked Trish up and put her right in front of her.  
  
"Time for lunch!" She said as she was about to eat Trish something grabbed her.  
  
Trish opened her eyes to see that she was up high on a rock. She turned around and saw a Black haired meerkat with dark brown stripes and light brown body. (Which to her she thought he was very, very, very cute).  
  
"You ok?" He said as her put his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Uh yeah." She said unsure.  
  
"HEY that was my lunch give her back!" Shenzie yelled as she tried to climb the wall.  
  
Trish freaked when she heard her voice and jumped up and hid behind the boy meerkat.  
  
"Where do you live? I can drop you off at home!" He asked  
  
"Well, my friends are looking for me so I dunno."  
  
"Well we can go looking for them and when you spot them tell me ok?"  
  
"Ok." She said uneasy.  
  
"Oh I never caught your name!" He asked.  
  
"Oh my names Trish. And you are?"  
  
"Mac's the name." He said with a smile "Let's get going!" He said as he grabbed a vine and then wrapped his arm around Trish's waist.  
  
Trish looked at his arm and then at him, and then they swung out of the cave and ran. It seemed like they had been walking for hours, then finally Mac asked a question.  
  
"So uh, do you..." Mac tried to say but got interrupted by Trish.  
  
"Look! There's Timon and Pumbaa! TIMON! PUMBAA! CHRIS!" She yelled as she ran up to Chris and hugged him.  
  
"TRISH! Your ok!" Chris said as she hugged her back.  
  
"Who's that?" Timon asked pointing at Mac.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Chris asked as he pushed Trish behind him.  
  
"Chris no!" He saved me from Shenzie!" Trish explained she went in front of Chris and went over to Mac.  
  
"What?" Chris said confused.  
  
"Why did you save her?" Simba asked as he stepped up.  
  
"Uh..." Mac tried to say something but Trish butted in.  
  
"Hey you should thank him! If he hadn't saved me I would have been dead!" Trish explained.  
  
Simba then looked at Trish then at Mac and smiled. Mac then looked at Simba and smiled uneasily.  
  
"Thanks for saving her!" Simba said.  
  
"Yeah thanks!" Timon said as he hopped off of Timon's head and walked over to Mac.  
  
"You need a place to stay for the night Mac?" Pumbaa asked.  
  
"Yeah." He responded.  
  
"You could stay with us! Please Simba can he stay with us for the night PLEASE!" Trish asked as she made her cute face that Simba couldn't resist.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Simba said as he turned to walk back to pride rock.  
  
"Yeah!" Trish yelled as she jumped up and the hugged Mac. "Oh, sorry!"  
  
"That's ok." Mac said.  
  
As they were walking back to Pride Rock Chris was walking with his head down. Timon looked at him and walked up to him.  
  
"What's wrong Chris?" Timon asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Something about Mac doesn't make me feel right! I think he's a bad guy!"  
  
"What?" Timon asked in shock as they had just arrived back at Pride Rock.  
  
What will happen is Chris right? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE Review and tell your friends about my story! PLEASE! ^_^ 


	5. Secret revealed

Chapter 5 A secret revealed.  
  
"Why do you think Mac is bad?" Timon asked.  
  
"Well first off why did he save Trish and where did he come from?"  
  
"I dunno! But why did we save Trish? She needed help, so I guess Mac saw that she was in danger and wanted to help her."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but I still don't feel right. Chris said as he looked out at the field to see Trish and Mac playing.  
  
"Chris tell me what's really wrong you can trust me!" Timon said as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright." Chris said with a sigh, "My sisters name isn't Trish!"  
  
"WHAT?" Timon asked.  
  
"Her real name is Kailee. See when she was born she was to be betrothed to Mac and I didn't want her to be! When our parents died I changed her name and left so Mac couldn't...." Chris tried to say but just stopped and looked behind him to see that she had heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she started to cry.  
  
"Trish..." Chris tried to say.  
  
"My names NOT Trish its KAILEE!" She said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Easy Kailee easy." Timon said as he went over to her and hugged her.  
  
She then pushed him away and ran off in the opposite direction. Mac chased after her.  
  
"KAILEE come back!" Chris yelled as he ran after her. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her.  
  
Kailee just tried to get out of his grip by pulling away from him but couldn't.  
  
"Pumbaa come on! Lets go get them!" Timon said as he hopped on Pumbaa's back.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Timon responded.  
  
"Ok!" Pumbaa said as he then took off.  
  
"How could you lie to her and me all these years Chris?" Mac asked.  
  
"Hey you stay out of it!" Chris yelled.  
  
"NO! He's my friend and then one I'm suppose to be betrothed to so you can't tell hi to stay out of it!!" She yelled.  
  
"Chris you ok?" Timon asked as he came riding up on Pumbaa.  
  
Kailee then jerked her arm out of Chris's grip and ran as fast as she could, Mac then followed behind her closely.  
  
"KAILEE! Timon, Pumbaa!"  
  
"Already on it. Go Pumbaa go!" Timon yelled as they took off trying to catch up with Mac and Kailee.  
  
Timon had his arm out and was just about to grab both of them when they went into some sticker bushes. Pumbaa then screeched to a stop and Timon fell right in front of him.  
  
"You could have given me a warning sign!" Timon said.  
  
"Sorry." Pumbaa said smiling uneasily.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do." Timon asked Pumbaa.  
  
"Should we go after her?"  
  
"Are you kidding those sticker bushes hurt so badly."  
  
"Timon did you get her?" Chris asked as he ran up to them.  
  
"No she escaped in the sticker bushes, I almost had her though."  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Chris said as he paced back and forth.  
  
Meanwhile, Kailee and Mac were still running as fast as they could until they got so tired they collapsed.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Mac asked breathing heavily.  
  
Kailee didn't respond she just laid there motionless.  
  
"KAILEE?" Mac said as he came up to her and saw that she had fallen asleep, he picked her up and looked around and then saw a forest and headed towards it.  
  
After carrying Kailee he finally put her down next to a tree and got some water.  
  
"Kailee come on wake up." He said as he sprayed some water on her face.  
  
"Uh, what?" Kailee said as she woke up.  
  
"You ok?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah, where are we?" She asked.  
  
"In some forest." He responded.  
  
"Yes and you're my dinner!" A voice said as a hyena stepped out of the shadows.  
  
To be continued...Till next chapter. PLEASE Review! 


	6. Finding a place

Chapter 6

Finding a place

Mac and Kailee both whirled around to see yet another hyena, "Ugh! Not again." Kailee complained then looked at Mac, "What are we going to do?" She asked as she hid behind him.

Mac looked around searching for something or someway to escape, "Uh, I really don't know right this instant…but it's coming." He said as he guarded Kailee.

The hyena started to circle them, and licking it's lips, "Meerkat dinner, hmmm this should be good." The hyena laughed.

Mac looked over to a tree and saw a leaf a little bigger than them. Then there was a river, he then smirked and turned to Kailee, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Kailee looked at him confused then uneasily said, "yes.." Mac then grabbed her hand and darted for the tree. He jumped up and grabbed the leaf and pulled it form the tree branch and set it under them. They both then fell towards the river.

"AHHH!" Kailee screamed as she closed her eyes and couldn't look.

They landed in the river and skidded across the top, "Wahooo!" Mac yelled cheering.

The hyena watched from the cliff as they both skidded on the water, he then growled and walked away knowing his dinner had escaped.

Kailee and Mac finally slowed down and had to swim to the shore. They got to shore and sat there together thinking what would happen to them now that they were on there own.

Kailee then broke the silence "What should we do now? Were finally out of trouble." She smiled.

Mac answered, "I really don't know, I'm just glad that were out of danger!" He exclaimed.

Kailee laughed, "Me too."

Mac looked at her, "So…I guess were suppose to get married?" Mac asked.

Kailee looked at him, "uh…."

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring that up all the sudden." He apologized.

"NO! It's ok." Kailee smiled.

Mac then stood up, "Well we better find a place to sleep for the night." He held out his hand to help Kailee.

"Yeah I guess we better." Kailee smiled then put her hand in his and stood next to him.

They then both walked into the darkness of the night together finding a safe place for the night.

Sorry that it's so short but I haven't update in a loooooooooooooooooooong time so I had to re read it!

Thanks you for your reviews Pichooi I hope you like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble and an old friend

Chapter 7

Trouble and Help from an old friend

After walking for a while in the moonlight they finally found a place next to a tree, "finally!" Kailee said then plopped down in the leaves. Mac watched her as she dozed off to sleep right after she laid down. He smile then laid down next to her and dozed off as well.

The next morning was bright, the sun was shining through the leaves and the trees, Kailee woke up and stretched then looked around to see if she knew the place, "hmmm nothing looks familiar to me at all." She thought to herself, "wonder where we are?"

She then heard a snap of a twig in the distance, "what was that?" she said.

Mac the woke up and was ready for anything, "what's wrong?" He asked.

In which she responded, "I thought I heard something!"

"It's probably just a bird." Mac said.

Kailee then got up and walked around looking for the noise.

"Be careful!" Mac said with concern.

"Don't worry I'm always careful," Kailee said, suddenly another branch snapped and she turned around to see a lion in the distance ready to pounce, "AHHHH!" she screamed then grabbed Mac's hand and ran.

"Why are we running? "Mac asked as he looked behind him, "there's nothing there," He said.

"What?" she said as she stopped then looked behind her to see nothing was there.

They both turned back around to see the lion was in front of them, "AHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

They both tried to run but the lion grabbed the back of their necks and carried them to its cave.

"Not this again!" Kailee complained as she folded her arms.

"Uh Kailee I think we have bigger problems!" Mac said.

The lion then set them down on the ground; they both backed up against the wall and hugged each other in fear.

Suddenly there was a roar from the entrance to the cave, "Oh, great not another lion!" Kailee said.

"Kailee? Mac?" a familiar voice said.

They both opened their eyes and looked up, "SIMBA!" They screeched as they ran over to him.

"That was my lunch!" The other lion yelled then attacked Simba.

Simba roared as the female lion bit him in the leg.

"SIMBA!" Kailee yelled then ran over to the female lion and jumped up to her face and clawed her eyes.

"AHHH!" the lioness roared, she then swatted Kailee off of her face. Kailee landed on the ground with a thud, then the lioness stepped on Kailee.

Kailee tried to struggle to get free but was too weak from when she fell to the ground.

"Help." She tried to yell.

Simba then tackled the lioness and Mac ran over to Kailee and helped her up.

Simba finally chase the female lion away and ran back to Mac and Kailee, "you guys ok?" Simba asked.

"Yeah were ok." Kailee said.

"No! You got hurt." Mac said.

"Here." Simba said then grabbed the both of them and put the two meerkats on his back.

Mac looked at Kailee, "you'll be ok, " he said hugging her.

Kailee just smiled and then finally hugged him back. "Thanks for helping me back there." She then kissed Mac on the cheek.

Mac just stood there blank faced as he rubbed where she kissed him, "wait…. What…" He thought. He looked at Kailee who was blushing, he then smiled, "I'm glad I came with you to." He said as he grabbed her hand then kissed her back.

Kailee smiled, "hehehe." She laughed.

"Were going to head back to Pride Rock" Simba said looking back at them.

"Uh….ok." Kailee said struggling to talk.

The trio then started their long journey back to Pride Rock.

**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Tell your friends about this story! 


End file.
